


What The Heart Desires

by here_lies_the_inquisitor



Series: Fears of the Dreamers [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Become his parents, Despair, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Fears of the Dreamers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dying alone, Fear, Fears of the Dreamers, Helplessness, Inquisitor died fighting Corypheus, Irrelevance, M/M, Madness, Spoilers, Temptation, The Nothing, himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_lies_the_inquisitor/pseuds/here_lies_the_inquisitor
Summary: Mages have always been among the easiest to tempt. And Dorian knows that./Inspired by the graveyard during the Fears of the Dreamers quest where we learn our companions' fears.





	What The Heart Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This one, unlike the Solas part of this series, will be from Dorian's point of view because it does have to do with his emotions rather than outside forces. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Note: I gave the Inquisitor a name because first names are always so much more intimate than titles or surnames so :) I'm using Tiberius Trevelyan because that was the name of my first male Inquisitor!

Oh sweet, sweet Maker.

He's been brought back to me.

The calloused hands. Strong figure. Windswept hair. Mischievous eyes.

It was him. _Him_. He was back.

I approach slowly, cautiously, completely awestruck. He was back. Within arms reach. Again.

"Hello Dorian."

His sweet voice, oh it was most definitely him. There was no denying it. The words, pouring past his lips, was his voice. A voice I hadn't heard in so long. Something I would have _killed_ to hear again.

"That's really you, Tiberius? You're really here?" The amazement and awe thick in my words and surely my facial expression.

That earned a chuckle. The sweetest sound I had ever heard. To think I had heard that very laugh so many times and had never thought I'd fall for the man from which it came...

"Yes, it's me." He laughs again, heartily, lovingly.

Without another second I take him into my arms, my hand pressing his face to my shoulder. He didn't have to see the tears running down my face. Not right now, at least. Not in this moment.

Rather than protesting, much like I did when he did this to me, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer together.

Only the Maker knows how much I missed this. Being surrounded by the scent of cinnamon. The scent of the man I love. The scent of the Inquisitor.

I don't let go of him until it feels as though eternities had passed. Even then I release him begrudgingly.

"But.. how are you... what... you're... where have you been?" I manage to say. I was taken aback by my own voice. I've always been confident and so self-assured... all it took was to see the Inquisitor, Tiberius, my love, after so long to be a stuttering mess.

"I've just been... away. Taking care of things. I'm sorry." He looked so... sad.

"All that matters is that you're back here with me. All that matters is us."

Tiberius smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges, his small dimples on display.

"I love you, Dorian."

"I know," I place my hands on either side of his face, a sight truly carved by the Maker himself. "I missed you."

"I know you did. I could hear you."

I can't help but smile. He did hear me then. My prayers didn't go unheard.

"Kiss me," the Inquisitor says, his eyes slightly hooded. I had missed that look, that _specific _look. Even now I could still feel my heart beat faster at the sight.__

____

What kind of lover would I be if I declined?

____

So what is the Inquisitor was dead? So what if Corypheus had managed to kill my him before perishing himself? He was here now, and that was all that mattered.

____

This desire demon was playing a cruel trick. But it knew.

____

It knew that I would do anything to be in his arms again.

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write it feels kinda butchered to be honest.... but here it is, hope you liked it <3


End file.
